Persona π Fan III
Persona π Fan III, abbreviated as PπF III, is the sequel of Persona π Fan II by SunaSHI. Plot After the events PπF2, Lucio Hernandez (previous PπF's Magician and PπF2's Hanged Man) goes back to Spain to visit Hyacinth's grave, but stops to an antique shop along the way, hoping to find an item that Hyacinth liked. As he searches, he comes across a huge, strange mirror, and as he makes contact with it, his entire physical being gets suck in the mirror. At the same time, Anju, a resident of the mirror, wakes up by the intruding presence and gets curious. As a result, Lucio and Anju switches places with Anju going out of the mirror and Lucio being stuck inside the mirror. With the sudden disappearance of Lucio, the Personas of former PπF characters alerts them of it as well as the danger that lies ahead. Meanwhile, as Anju explores the outside world for the first time, Eden sees her as someone who isn't suppose to be in the world and identifies her as dangerous. Richard, on the other hand, insists that she should stay in the outside world more as he senses an intriguing outcome out of Anju. However, the more Anju and Lucio stay in their opposite worlds, the more people begin to disappear as long as they see themselves in the mirror. Characters *All characters have their own specific story, though some don't and they serve as guidance for the others. Terminology Setting The main setting is the Reflective World inside any mirror. The world can take the image of any place the characters entered before but, unlike the original, the mirror transforms it into a disorganized and hellish version of the place. Other Terms *'Persona' - the manifestation of ones personality, referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship. A Persona is similar to a Shadow. Shadows are malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, while a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained. If an individual takes up a resolution in their heart, the Persona will undergo a metamorphosis into a stronger form. While the summoning sequences of a Persona differs from one installment to the next, a tradition that later adaptions follow is that blue-ish fogs are always released when a Persona is invoked. A fight using Personas weighs the user's mind and spirit. Continuous uses of Persona will eventually devour the strength and stamina. Trivia * All information are closely related to the franchise, Persona. The creators made sure that all info were correct or close to that of the original with the exception of the storyline, characters and folklore people/creatures. *Unlike PπF and PπF -SC-, PπF -TA- features the use of dual Arcana for only selected people whose loved ones, who are also Persona-users, are deceased. Resulting to those selected people to handle two Arcanas - one for him/herself, and another for their deceased love -, meaning that these selected few are handling two Personas at the same time. This ability is called the Coin Card ability. **However, when cases like this arises, these Persona-users undergo extreme fatigue and stress rather easily compared to those handling only one. It's advisable to get more rest and to train the mind and heart more frequently in order to control two Personas. **The Coin Card ability is very different compared to that of the Wild Card ability featured in Persona. Though both have the ability to change Personas, note that the Coin Card ability can only handle two Arcanas and Personas while the Wild Card ability can handle more than one Arcanas and Personas depending on the user. Unlike the Wild Card ability, the Coin Card ability is only given to the chosen Persona-user who the deceased Persona-user is close with, and entrusts his/her Ultimate Persona to him/her, thus confirming their strong bond. An example of this would be Chantal Vel and Lucio Hernandez. **This ability is given to the main characters of PπF -TA- (the first five on the list in the characters), though they can only handle one Persona that can be in both Arcanas. The reason is still unknown. **Despite Kaguya sacrficing herself and leaving her Ultimate Persona to Mikado, Mikado doesn't hold the Coin Card ability due to the fact that both of their Personas (Genji-Hikaru and Fujitsubo) are under the Fool Arcana. Instead, both Personas merged to form another Persona named Reizei. The transformation is sort of similar to an event in Persona 3 where Junpei's Hermes and Chidori's Medea merge to create Trismegistus, Junpei's Ultimate Persona. * The imaginary places, The Crimson Cafe (run by Leonard and Alove), The Crimson Bar (run by Jack and Blake) and The Crimson Lounge (run by Leonard, Alove, Jack, Blake, Richard and Anne) are fan versions of The Velvet Room in Persona. *The events of PπF -TA- starts on May 19, 2012. Category:MidLight Category:SunaSHI Category:Fan Verse